Transfert
by Takkaori
Summary: Tout avait changé. La couleur de sa peau, pour commencer. Il avait toujours eu le teint très mat, et ses bras, tels qu'il les voyait, étaient tout juste hâlés. Il avait aussi l'impression d'être un peu plus petit et d'avoir de la masse en moins. Mais le plus flippant, c'était que le miroir lui montrait le reflet de Kagami à la place du sien. [Kagamine]


**Bonjour !**

 **Ok, concrètement, l'échange de corps est un thème exploité et sur exploité sur tous les fandoms, je sais bien. J'espère cependant que vous trouverez mon texte divertissant, c'était une de mes premières idées sur KNB (bien que je ne l'ai fini que maintenant) et je trouve qu'Aomine et Kagami sont les personnages idéaux pour ça, avec leurs caractères très similaires. J'ai décidé de tourner le sujet de façon simple et courte, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **T pour sous-entendu et langage fleuri.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cette journée commençait très mal. Objectivement, elle était même à chier.

Après sa nuit de sommeil, Aomine reprenait conscience difficilement, comme à son habitude. Gros dormeur, il avait néanmoins des phases de réveil alterné où il ouvrait les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement quelques heures et demie supplémentaires, avant de les rouvrir pour de bon. Son principal problème venait de son état de santé.

Il n'était pas bien.

Quelque chose bloquait entre sa cage thoracique et sa gorge, cherchant un moyen de sortir, et –oh merde ! allait bientôt y parvenir. Le mal de tête qui lui sciait le cerveau pouvait aussi être blâmé. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu, il n'avait pas la gueule de bois. Rien de cela. Pour une fois, il ne s'était pas couché trop tard, sa nuit avait donc été parfaitement reposante, rechargeante en énergie. Il faisait bon ces temps-ci, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu contracter une maladie.

Sur un soupir, il se frotta les yeux avec le pouce et l'index de la main gauche, bâillant aux corneilles.

 _Triste vie, mon pote._

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit si ce n'est un rôt léger. Bon. Ça allait un peu mieux.

Sa vision était floue, et il ne cherchait pas à l'éclaircir. Yeux plissés, à part sa couette, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais déjà, il constatait un problème. La couleur.

Sa couette était bleue foncée et il se trouvait sous une parure blanche, accordé au drap qui la bordait. Tissu de bien meilleure qualité que celle achetée chez lui habituellement. D'après ce qu'il distinguait, sa chambre était assez différente...A peine plus spacieuse, et aménagée de manière plus spartiate. Plus rangée. Non pas que la pièce était un capharnaüm, sa mère l'engueulait suffisamment et lui tirait l'oreille assez fort pour qu'il respecte l'ordre. Là, c'était simplement...Mieux ? Oui, c'était cela. Mieux que tout ce que les remontrances de sa génitrice en colère réunies auraient pu donner de lui.

Aomine était râleur, flemmard, bourru, mais il n'était pas con. Il jouait au con, nuance. Ça n'allait pas. Pas possible que sa mère ait changé le mobilier et les draps en pleine nuit alors qu'il était couché dedans, bien présent dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas normal. Un effet de la fatigue ?

Il se frotta à nouveau les yeux, remuant entre les draps. Le confort plaisant le fit gémir. En serrant les cuisses, son corps se contractant sous l'étirement, nulle surprise, comme à chaque réveil, il était dur. Il ignorait ses érections matinales, pas vraiment dues à de l'excitation, quand bien même cela lui arrivait quelque fois de s'attraper l'entrejambe et de se caresser dans une pulsion soudaine s'éveillant à la conscience de sa verge dressée. Pas cette fois.

Un élan de courage le redressant, il s'estomaqua.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre. La couleur des murs, la place de la fenêtre. Il n'était pas chez lui.

Sa pensée, en substance, se résuma à « c'est quoi cette putain de merde ? »

Hébété par sa panique, il apprit qu'à chaque catastrophe son hécatombe.

Ses yeux se baissèrent d'eux-mêmes, sans raison apparente. Il vit son corps. Outre le fait que son torse était légèrement moins musclé, sculpté avec moins d'élégance, le problème était le suivant et lui sautait littéralement à la gueule. Sa peau. Il n'était plus basané. Il était blanc. Pas aussi blanc que Tetsu, mais plutôt comme...Kagami. La chambre ressemblait d'ailleurs trait pour trait à celle du rouge (il était déjà venu chez lui une fois avec Tetsu qu'il avait rencontré dans la rue un jour qu'il s'ennuyait, le plus marrant étant que Tetsu était reparti de l'appartement en premier, leur laissant le loisir de s'insulter en toute intimité, et une autre fois seul, celle où...Eh bien, ils avaient été jusqu'au bout de leurs pulsions adolescentes) sachant que bleuté n'avait pas dormi chez lui...

Il sauta du lit comme s'il était infesté d'insectes. Son cœur battit plus vite. Sa respiration n'arrivait pas à se stagner. Il n'avait même plus le réflexe de réfléchir. C'en était trop.

La destinée jugea l'inverse ; ce n'était pas encore assez.

Un miroir à pied lui faisait face. Sans suspense, ce qu'il vit n'était pas lui. Le dévisageait un grand crétin aux cheveux rouges à l'air aussi décidé que lui était nonchalant, avec un petit peu (carrément) la tête dans le cul. Honnêtement, Aomine ne sut ce qui l'empêcha de tomber à la renverse.

Plusieurs pensées éclairs le traversèrent :

 _Où est la caméra ?_

 _Mais en fait, depuis le début, je suis pas Kagami qui rêve d'être Aomine ?_

 _On a fait un échange de corps ? C'est pas possible ! C'est quoi l'étape suivante, on va rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on règle nos conflits et qu'on s'engueule pu jamais ? Ou qu'un con de magicien décide d'arrêter son char ?_

 _Non, non, non, non !_

 _Ça peut pas être vrai..._

Il en gémissait presque d'un ton plaintif. L'hypothèse d'une caméra cachée se démontait d'elle-même. Comme pour sa piaule, ça n'aurait pas été possible de le maquiller en une putain de nuit, impensable de le faire rétrécir et changer son ossature ! Bakagami aurait eu raison de lui envier son identité, cependant, Aomine savait qu'il était Aomine. L'échange de corps s'imposait tristement comme l'idée la plus probable et la plus délirante à la fois. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il trouve Kagami. C'était sa seule pensée claire. En toute logique, ce dernier était dans sa propre maison. S'il était réveillé, il devait péter un câble, peut-être encore plus que lui, qui se maîtrisait assez bien.

Une pensée terrifiante naquit dans son cerveau. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en week-end, être obligé de se trimballer comme ça au lycée, pas moyen !

Il déglutit deux fois de suite.

Le joueur de Touou n'avait jamais été du genre à se complexer dans la demeure d'autrui. Aussi ne culpabilisa-t-il pas d'emprunter des vêtements au rouge, les premiers venus, parce que dans une telle situation, _balec_ , n'est-ce pas ? Précipitamment, les mains tremblantes –il n'avait jamais autant galérer à faire ses lacets depuis ses cinq ans, il avait mis les chaussures rouges de son amant, un jean bleu foncé et un t-shirt jaune pomme, qui jurait avec ce qu'il portait aux pieds. Il transformait Kagami en plouc. En trombe, il quitta l'appartement, oubliant de verrouiller et tout juste de refermer la porte. Il se mit à courir. Le cadre du couloir dansait dans sa vision, le rythme de sa course étant la seule chose sur laquelle il se concentrait.

Une descente dangereuse des escaliers, il déboulait dans la rue. Merde, il aurait dû mettre une veste. Le froid ne suffisait pas pour le faire reculer, à ce stade.

Il manqua de rentrer dans une femme qui lui jeta un regard noir auquel il n'accorda nulle attention.

Il respirait de plus en plus fort.

En fait, peut-être qu'il avait halluciné, quand bien même il se trouvait dans le quartier de Kagami. Il y avait forcément une explication logique !

La vitre d'un magasin lui indiqua le contraire. Sa panique explosa. Il s'arrêta, disséquant la rue et chaque personne, chaque voiture, avec le désespoir d'un condamné à mort. L'humidité s'accumulait sous ses yeux, son souffle était court. Résolument, il ne pouvait pas réagir sereinement à ce qui lui arrivait. Qui aurait pu ? Il secoua la tête. Il avait pris la mauvaise direction, celle du terrain de basket, au lieu de la rue qui menait chez lui de manière beaucoup plus rapide. Tant pis. Lui qui était très endurant d'habitude avait un point de côté qui lui compressait méchamment la hanche gauche.

« Kagami-kun, est-ce que ça va ? »

Aomine sursauta. Venait d'apparaître à ses côtés son ancienne ombre. Il imagina son expression de terreur s'il en jugeait par le visage ouvertement perplexe de Tetsu. Sans demander son reste, il se remit à courir. Il ne ferait pas demi-tour, peu importe si son trajet mettait trente minutes au lieu de quinze. A un carrefour, il aperçut deux personnes qui avancèrent vers lui, un grand châtain à l'air bêtement heureux et un brun à lunettes qui tirait la tronche. Ils étaient de Seirin. Putain, pourquoi tous ces mecs étaient de sortie aujourd'hui !

« Oï, Kagami ! »

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible.

« ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! J'SUIS PAS CE CON DE BAKAGAMI ! »

Insulter les gens dans un moment de panique intense, ça soulage, parfois. Il ne s'attarda pas sur l'expression des deux comparses. Il disparut à un nouveau carrefour, une envie de cracher ses poumons prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur. La silhouette se dessina à l'autre bout de la rue. La sienne. Il s'arrêta, l'autre s'arrêtant également.

A environ deux mètres de distance, ils se jaugeaient.

« Aomine ?

—Kagami ? »

Les muscles tremblants, le cerveau mollement assommé, ils s'approchèrent.

« Tu es moi !

—C'est toi qu'es moi ! »

Les doigts tremblants de Kagami –ou aurait-il dû dire les siens ? touchèrent le visage d'Aomine –qui n'était pas le sien, cette fois. Le bleu voulut tenter un geste mais il n'en eut l'occasion. Kagami venait de s'évanouir. Parfait imitateur, il le suivit.

* * *

Aomine ouvrit les yeux, pour la deuxième fois. Hormis son impression d'être passé sous un camion et son corps courbaturé, il se sentait plus...Normal qu'hier. Se dépêchant de regarder autour de lui, satisfaction, il était dans sa chambre ! Ses bras étaient les siens, son corps était son corps ! Il éclata de rire, soupirant. Quel rêve de merde ! Il avisa son érection matinale et eut envie de ne pas la gaspiller pour fêter ça. Une telle épreuve méritait un orgasme, sans conteste. Empoignant avant tout son téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet, il prit connaissance qu'il était onze heures pile et qu'il avait deux messages de son petit-ami.

 **Bakagami – 10 :08**

 _Hello, Dickhead._

 **Bakagami – 10 :45.**

 _Tu fous quoi ?_ _Réveille-toi ! Debout ! Allez !_

Aomine fronça les sourcils, parce qu'il avait enfin pensé à regarder la traduction de « Dickhead », le surnom ne lui plaisant absolument pas, et qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude que Kagami soit insistant quand il le textait.

 _'C'est quoi ton problème ? Ma tête de bite te baise, au fait.'_

Il resta allongé, téléphone en main, jusqu'à ce que la réponse lui parvienne.

 **Bakagami – 11 :07**

 _Ta gueule. (T'as appris ça d'où ?) J'ai fait un putain de rêve de dingue._

Le bleuté se sentit étrange, néanmoins amusé par la stupidité du rouge.

 _'J'la fermerai pas devant toi, mais l'inverse va se faire. (A ton avis du con ? Le net) Ah ? Moi aussi. S'passait quoi dans le tien ?'_

 **Bakagami – 11 :12**

 _Que dalle (Ah ok...Du con toi-même, Aho). T'étais moi et j'étais toi, puis on s'évanouissait dans la rue en se voyant, c'était trop spec._

Aomine avala sa salive. Son sang fit deux tours plus agités que si ses veines avaient été un grand huit.

Il hallucinait.

Ce...Ce...Non, c'était une blague !

Doigts tremblants, il ne pensa même plus à poursuivre leur semblant de flirt –oui, c'était bel et bien comme ça qu'ils flirtaient, réellement – et écrivit :

 _'Euh, ok, j'ai fait le même...Tu t'souviens de c'que t'as fait hier ?'_

 **Bakagami – 11 :16.**

 _Pas trop...Et toi ?_

Il répondit immédiatement.

 _'Non plus.'_

Ils débattirent longtemps de la possibilité, du comment et du pourquoi, en concluant qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter tant que personne ne les questionnait sur leurs actions passées et que ça ne se reproduisait pas. C'était juste un simple rêve trop réel, partagé parce qu'ils étaient peut-être reliés, une connerie comme ça, ou parce que la vie était si bizarre quand elle le voulait.

Simplement.

En espérant.

Au bout d'une heure, en faisant défiler les fils de conversations, il en aperçut un de ce jour qu'il n'avait pas vu. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Comme c'était étonnant.

 **Tetsu – 08 : 41.**

 _Bonjour, Aomine-kun. Pardon de te déranger, j'aimerais simplement savoir si tu as des explications pour le comportement étrange de Kagami-kun hier. Il m'a fui et a sommé Kiyoshi-kun et Hyuuga-kun d'aller 'se faire foutre', je cite, en s'insultant ensuite, déclarant qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Je ne comprends pas et j'hésite m'adresser à lui directement. Merci d'une réponse_.

Le sourire s'était mué en une grimace labiale terrifiée. Aomine s'étrangla, soudainement gelé de la tête au pied.

 _Putain de sa race.  
_

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **L'explication n'est pas explicite, je dirais donc ceci : faites attention au titre ^^ ! Ce texte mériterait peut-être du développement, mais d'un côté une fin ouverte se suffit à elle-même, je pense XD.  
**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas, vraiment, je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon texte ! Ça prend peu de temps et fera une heureuse derrière :').**

 **Merci de la lecture !**


End file.
